Jinx's Story
by oliviahemsworth
Summary: This is a story about Jinx Taylors, a girl from district four who volunteered to be in the 73rd annual hunger games. This is my second story. Please review and rate!


My name is Jinx Taylors, and I am 15 years old. I live in District 4, the better part of it that is. I am not rich, nor am I poor. I live with my mom and dad, who I know love me very much, but they don't seem like they do always. I also live with my 3 siblings. The twins, Baylor and Samantha, are four years old and they're very cute and very funny. They always keep me entertained and laughing. I also live with my older brother, Hunner. He doesn't talk much, and we don't see him very much. When he was 14 years old he was in the 68th hunger games, and so now he just is a very dull person. I love him, but he doesn't do anything. When he won, he refused to accept the house at the Victor's Village, and he refused the money, he refused everything, so our family hasn't changed a bit, except for the fact that he doesn't really like living anymore. I love to swim. How is this relevant to anything I've said? It isn't, I just wanted to make that very clear. I really like swimming. It's a huge love of mine. When I was little, my dad took me to the lake down by my relatives house, and he taught me how to swim and catch fish with my hands. It's a memory I hope to never forget. It's a very important thing in my history, I feel. Now, whenever I feel lonely or upset I go down to the lake and swim and catch fish and think about how much I miss the day my dad took me there the first time. Today is one of those days. Today is reaping day. Reaping for the 73rd annual hunger games, and I'm not excited. My name is entered in 36 times. My name is in there more than any of the other girls entered. I am also the only one in my family able to be chosen, and I don't want to end up like my brother. I leave the lake and I arrive home to a lovely breakfast set on the table and my entire family standing there dressed up. It's actually quite a nice surprise to see them like that, especially because Hunner was there and he was dressed up and it was really nice. The whole family sat down and ate breakfast like a normal family and it was great. After breakfast I got up and mom helped me get ready for the reaping. She put me in a nice light blue dress and silver flats. She put my hair up in a dutch braid around my head and then she clipped it up in a bun. I looked really nice. Today was gonna be a great day. Well, as long as I don't get reaped.

We make it to the town center, and you see people signing in and lining up boys and girls, 12 year olds in the front, 18 year olds in the back. So me being fifteen, I'm right in the middle, basically. I stand there and look around to see if I see any of my friends around school. I only see my best friend Harlow. We're really close. I've had a crush on him for a while, but I don't think he feels that way about me. Maybe he does, who knows. And If I get picked and die, I never will know. All I do know is if I get picked he'll talk to me, and maybe I'll tell him how I feel. Its not like even if I win it'll change anything. Oh well. I hear a loud boom of the speakers and I stand upright and turn my attention the stage.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the reaping for the 73rd annual hunger games!" Says the escort. I don't quite know her name but I think it's something along the lines of Lana. She shows us a video of the rising of Panem from the ashes of what was once a continent called North America. After the video she goes on an rambles about how she loves the history of this country and how she wishes all kids our age did too. "Anyway, lets get on with the reaping. Lets start with the girls." I stand in the crowd anxiously waiting for the girl tribute to be chosen. "Hanna Brady!" Hanna Brady. Where have I heard that name before? Oh no. It's Harlow's younger sister. She's just 12 years old. I can't let her go in there. I can't. Harlow is my best friend, if he lost her he'd have nothing. And out of no where the words slip out of my mouth.

"I Volunteer!" Oh no. what did I just do?!

"Excuse me? Did I just hear a volunteer?" Lana asks. Do I say yes? Do I say no? What do I say?

"Yes. I volunteer. I volunteer for Hanna." Oh no oh no oh no. What have I done. I can't believe that just happened. I can't believe I just volunteered. I can't move but apparently my legs can. I start walking up to the stage and everyone stares at me. I turn around and I see Harlow running towards me, but the peace keepers grab him and take him back to where he was standing. I get up on stage and Lana asks "What is your name?"

"Jinx. Jinx Taylors." Why do I keep talking? I'm just making things worse for myself. I can't believe this. All day I've been hoping to not get reaped but instead I volunteered for Hanna. I hate myself. I can't believe I did that.

"Well Jinx, it seems you have got a pretty close relationship with Hanna, yes?"

"Kind of, its complicated. Lets just say were friends." I glance over at Hanna, then Harlow, and then back at Hanna. I feel terrible.

"Well, now that that's over with, lets get on with the boys!" Lana sticks her hand into the glass bowl and pulls out a name, "Delta Brooks!" Delta Brooks, I know him from around school. He and I dated once. Now he hates me. Well at least now I know I won't have a district ally. They take us away into the justice building, the last place I'll get to talk to my friends and family until I come home from the games, that is, if I come home from the games.


End file.
